


Found Family

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim: The Black (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex in a Jaeger, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Hayley develops a very unusual method of keeping Boy happy, and Taylor decides to get in on the fun.
Relationships: Boy/Hayley Travis, Boy/Hayley Travis/Taylor Travis, Hayley Travis/Taylor Travis
Kudos: 16





	Found Family

"Mmmm..." Hayley moaned absentmindedly as she bobbed her head slowly but firmly, taking the entirety of Boy's prepubescent cock into her mouth and tasting each and every inch of it. Above her, the silver-haired lad gasped lightly, mute as he was, eyes closed and head leaning back in his seat as he felt Hayley pleasure him with her mouth.

They were in the cockpit of Atlas Destroyer, just the two of them, as Taylor worked on the exterior of the Jaeger, having identified a few places in need of repair after their latest scrap with a Kaiju. Mei had set off on her own again, as she had done already a few times before, always claiming she was done with the adolescent trio, but also always finding her way right back to them when they (or she) needed help the most. Of course, this left Hayley and Boy alone inside the Jaeger with time to kill, and it wasn't long before Boy had gone about tugging Hayley over to one of the nearby seats lining the cockpit.

"Again? Already?" the fourteen-year-old girl asked as she let the boy who had all but become her adoptive brother pull her over to the closest seat. Despite the exasperation in her voice, Hayley was smiling as she allowed Boy to pull her over, even going so far as to pull back some of her blonde hair further in preparation for what was to come.

Boy, of course, did not - could not - answer, at least not verbally. Plopping down on the seat happily and then tugging his shorts down to his ankles was all the answer Hayley needed, and she laughed as she fell to her knees in front of Boy and took her proper place.

"Well, alright, but only because you've been so good,” she told him, eliciting a wider smile from the Boy. Hayley loved seeing him smile, loved seeing the way his eyes lit up when he was happy, and loved even more knowing she was the one making him happy.

A moment later, Hayley's adolescent lips were wrapped around Boy's engorged cock, and she was bobbing her head up and down as she sucked and licked up his entire length.

It had all started a couple weeks ago, shortly after Taylor and Hayley had witnessed Boy transform into a Kaiju for the first time during their climactic battle with Copperhead in the middle of the derelict city. It had taken hours to calm Boy down enough to convince him to transform back into his normal state -- indeed, both siblings had at the time been afraid Boy's transformation into a Kaiju might have been permanent -- and they had immediately set about trying to find a way to ensure they could keep Boy from experiencing any undue anger in the future, for fear of him transforming yet again. Life was difficult enough in the Black; they certainly didn't need to attract any further unnecessary attention by walking around with a demonic behemoth.

After a number of failed attempts to find just the perfect way to keep Boy calm and happy, it had actually been Taylor who had suggested Hayley suck Boy's dick. He had been joking at the time, obviously, and hadn't expected Hayley to take his suggestion seriously; he also hadn't expected it to work but, lo and behold, it had. From the moment Hayley wrapped her lips around Boy's penis and started sucking, the hybrid had never looked or seemed happier, a state of mind that continued even after he ejaculated into Hayley's mouth.

"Well, looks like you were right, bro," Hayley had said with a smile as she finally pulled Boys cock out of her mouth and wiped the last of his cum off her lips, having swallowed the rest of it. "This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

And, truth be told, it had worked out rather well thus far. Each and every time it looked like Boy might lose control or give in to the monstrous rage burning inside him, all it had taken was some time with Hayley for him to return to his usual, smiling self. Far from being put out or embarrassed by her role in keeping Boy happy, Hayley had taken to it with gusto and enthusiasm, and soon Taylor was beginning to think his little sister enjoyed sucking Boy's dick just as much as Boy enjoyed having her suck his dick.

Hayley smiled a little as she thought about it now, still in the process of giving Boy his latest blowjob. She moaned gently as she licked up her adoptive brother's fleshy length, tasting every inch of him and taking great pleasure in doing so. Perhaps because of his Kaiju DNA, Boy was remarkably well-endowed, both much longer and much thicker than a boy his age should have been. Not that Hayley minded; as far as she was concerned, that simply meant there was more to love, and she challenged herself every day to see just how much of Boy's girth she could successfully fit down her throat without gagging. She loved feeling her adoptive brother filling her mouth almost to the breaking point, and payed little attention to the drool and spit smeared across her face or dribbling down her chin as she happily and enthusiastically pushed him closer and closer to the brink.

Boy, for his part, was mostly delegated to simply enjoying himself, as Hayley never requested anything further from him, except perhaps to duck her mouth harder or faster when she was herself particularly turned on. The silver-haired boy thus leaned back happily in his seat as the fourteen-year-old girl lovingly sucked his dick, bobbing her head up and down in perfect time with his gentle thrusts into her mouth. Though the pleasure was often too much for Boy to handle, forcing him to close his eyes and open his mouth as he felt his adoptive sister worship his cock, he nonetheless enjoyed watching her as she stuffed his meat deeper and deeper down her warm and welcoming throat. Hayley was beautiful, with her fluttering blonde hair, her gorgeous smile, and that compassionate gleam in her eyes, and Boy loves nothing more than to look into those eyes as their owner passionately gagged on his cock.

Of course, Boy didn't understand exactly what was happening, but it didn't exactly matter; it made him happy, and Hayley seemed to enjoy it, so what more did he care?

"You like that?" Hayley asked as she suddenly pulled Boy's cock out of her mouth, slick as it was with her saliva. "Is that good, Boy? Am I doing a good job?"

Her only response was a wild nodding, followed shortly thereafter by Boy playfully but firmly trying to push his dick back into the teenager's mouth. Hayley laughed at this, and even teased him a little, licking up and down Boy's shaft before gently sucking on his swollen head, before finally sliding the rest of his length back into his mouth where it belonged.

The two went on like that for some time, neither in any particular rush to finish, with Boy enjoying the careful and pleasurable attention paid to his cock just as Hayley happily savored the taste and texture of the hybrid's meat pushing against the back of her adolescent throat. Indeed, the two had completely lost track of time so much that both them were surprised when the door to the cockpit suddenly slid open with a hiss as Taylor walked in.

"Keeping busy, I see," Taylor commented playfully, a half-smirk on his face as he watched his little sister expertly suck Boy's dick. The fact that Boy responded by nodding wildly only served to turn the older boy's half-smirk into a full smile.

"Be nice, he's almost done," Hayley told her older brother, pulling her mouth off Boy's shaft only long enough to respond, instead using her hand to jack him off while she did so. "You can go next, okay?"

"Hey, don't rush on my account," Taylor replied, still smiling devilishly as he watched his little sister to right back to work. "I know how to wait my turn."

As it turned out, Hayley was correct, and Taylor needn't have worried, as Boy was indeed quite close. All it took was another minute or so of Hayley using her hand and mouth to pleasure him before the boy we gripping the seat beneath him with tightening fingers and closing his eyes in preparation for what came next. Having already been through this a number of times before, Hayley knew well the warning signs of Boy's approaching orgasm, and so ensured her lips were wrapped around his cock like a vice grip as he ejaculated into her mouth.

Just as Boy's penis was both longer and thicker than it should have been, so too did he somehow seem to always ejaculate far more seed than should have been expected from a boy so small and unassuming. Nonetheless, Hayley knew what to do, and so expertly swallowed Boy's load as he thrust into her mouth again and again, moaning gently to show how much she enjoyed it. It wasn't until Boy was entirely finished that Hayley pulled her mouth off his dick with a smile, opening her mouth to show Boy the last of his seed floating on her tongue before giggling playfully and swallowing the last of it.

"You all good for now, buddy?" Hayley asked as she wiped her mouth and stood back up.

Boy's response was a bright smile and another nod, assuring his new sister her goal had been accomplished. The his pants were pulled back up and he was running to the other side of the cockpit to get back to drawing one of his many pictures in the floor, only narrowly avoiding having his silver hair ruffled by Taylor on his way over.

"You know you spoil him, right?" Taylor asked as he took off his jacket and cleaned the sweat and oil from his hands.

"Come on, Taylor, he's a good kid," Hayley replied with a smile, looking over at where Boy was busily drawing. He was truly w living paradox, a creature with the body and mind of a child one moment, and the destructiveness of a mighty Kaiju the next. "He deserves it."

"Yeah, and what about me?" Taylor responded, smirking as he turned toward his little sister, blatantly checking her out as he looked her up and down. "Have I been good, too?"

"No, you've been pretty bad," Hayley told him, sticking her tongue out playfully, even as her face turned red. "But I guess I'll let you fuck me anyway."

Taylor only continued to smirk as he began undressing his sister, pulling off her blue jacket before tugging her top over her head to expose her adolescent breasts. She has been fully dressed while pleasuring Boy, the hybrid having never really shown much interest in nudity before, but Taylor wanted something else from Hayley entirely, and for that he needed his little sister wearing as little clothing as possible. Her sneakers came next, then her socks, her pants, her underwear, all of it until the fourteen-year-old girl stood before her big brother entirely naked, allowing Taylor to look upon her slender but shapely form, her round and perky breasts, and the glistening pussy between her legs, already slick with want and need.

In contrast to his little sister's complete nudity, Tayloe merely unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his boxers down a little before sitting down right where Boy had been sitting only a few moments before, leaning back in his seat so his swollen cock was standing full and at attention, every bit as long and thick as Boy's.

"Making me do all the work again, huh?" Hayley commented playfully as she walked over to her big brother and then moved into position by straddling his hips so her underage cunt was hovering only centimeters above Taylor's throbbing erection.

"Hey, I've been working on fixing up Atlas all day, I could use a break," Taylor retorted, merely smiling as he placed his hands on Hayley's hips and prepared to impale her on his cock. "Besides, I know you love it."

Hayley never had a chance to respond, as it was at right that moment that Taylor began pulling her down into his shaft, causing the girl to close her eyes and gasp adorably as she felt her big brother's cock push apart the lips of her pussy and then bury itself deep within her wet, warm folds. Shivering with delight, Hayley only continued to push herself down farther and farther onto Taylor's erection until he was fully sheathed inside of her, buried to the hilt. With that, Taylor's hands moved from his little sister's naked hips to her bare ass, gripping her delicate buttocks rightly as he began to lift her up and down, up and down, thrusting slowly but firmly into Hayley again and again and again.

As the rhythm picked up and Hayley began to better accommodate Taylor's fat cock buried in her tight, teenage pussy, it became increasingly apparent that both of them had done this before multiple times. Just as Hayley's trysts with Boy had begun a few weeks earlier, so too had the Travis siblings initiated their own our or both frustration and loneliness. They had always been close for siblings, after all, looking out for one another and being whatever and whoever the other needed them to be in a world full of monsters; giving in to their more physical desires for each other had merely seemed the most logical step.

Not that Taylor and Hayley didn't know what they were doing was wrong; they most certainly did. But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it, and that certainly didn't mean they were going to stop anytime soon.

What happens in the Black stays in the Black, right?

"Oh, Taylor! F-Fuck!" Hayley groaned as she felt her soft hips come crashing down upon her big brother's, his cock still buried deep within her and stretching her little pussy wider and wider with every thrust. She could feel every inch of Taylor inside of her, stuffing her, filling her to the brim, and it took everything she had not to scream and moan when she felt her big brother pushing deeper and deeper still. "T-That's good! Right there! Oh, Taylor, please...!"

Taylor, of course, was never one to disappoint his little sister, and he didn't intend on starting now. Still gripping Hayley's shapely ass in his hands, squeezing her firm but perky buttocks as she rode him passionately, he began thrusting upwards into her sopping wet cunt, slamming into her harder and faster than before. Hayley only responded by moaning louder still, her entire body quivering as she took every inch of her big brother's throbbing meat. Her hips shook, her back arched, and her breasts bounced up and down deliciously, urging Taylor on, all but begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper...

A year ago, if someone had told Taylor he would be fucking his little sister in the cockpit of the last functioning Jaeger in all of Australia, he would have smacked them across the face and told them to keep dreaming. Now, however, it was nothing less than a dream come true.

"Love you, Hayley..." Taylor told his sister as she rode his dick like a wanton slur, like she was born to do it and would happily do it for the rest of her life. His speech was little more than a groan, though, as he felt Hayley's slick cunt tighten around his thrusting cock, as though trying to squeeze his seed right out of him.

"Oh, god, I love you, Taylor...!" Hayley replied, her voice little more than an extended moan as she felt her big brother pound into her again and again and again. Blushing madly, she all but buried her face in the crook of Taylor's neck, hanging into him for dear life even as she jumped him with everything she had, her bare ass bouncing as she rode him up and down. "Ahh, ahn...yes! Uhnnn! Oh, Taylor! Oh, fuck me...!"

Hayley was so lost in the storm of ecstacy raging inside her as her big brother slammed into her again and again that she was all but blind and deaf to the outside world. The cockpit seemed to fade away, as did the rest of Atlas Destroyer, as did everything else, leaving her with nothing to focus on but the sensations running up and down her spine and the fat cock buried to the hilt inside her tight and needy sex.

That all changed when the girl suddenly felt something long and hard -- and frighteningly familiar -- pressing against her virgin anus. The sensation of something pressing against her unpenetrated asshole was enough to finally bring Hayley out of her dog of pleasure and ecstasy, and her eyes shot wide open as she turned to see exactly who or what was standing behind her.

"B-Boy...?"

It was indeed Boy, no longer drawing his pictures onto the floor of the cockpit, but now standing right behind Hayley with his pants down and his erection in his hand. The sight and sound of the Travis siblings fucking each other's brains out had evidently aroused the youth -- something it had never seemed to do before -- and now it seemed Boy wanted back in on the action. Unfortunately for Hayley, not only did Boy not intend on waiting for his turn, but, for the first time ever, it seemed he wanted to put his engorged penis in something other than her mouth.

"Ow! Boy, that...that hurts!" Hayley whined as she practically pressed herself up against Taylor, arching her back and wincing as she felt Boy push the head of his cock into her virgin ass. "Oh, ow, ow, ow...!"

"Come on, Hayley, he's been good," Taylor told her teasingly, having figured out what was going on. His own dick already fully sheathed in Hayley's cunt, he smiled as he held her in his lap and simultaneously watched as Boy struggled bury his cock into her impossibly tight ass.

"You're such a jerk..." Hayley hissed right back, nonetheless pressing herself against her brother and gripping him tighter than ever before. The head of Boy's cock had finally penetrated her asshole, and now the youth was slowly but surely pushing the rest of his length inside of her, a process that made it feel like Hayley's bowels were on fire.

Thankfully for Hayley, Boy evidently had no desire to bury his entire length in her ass right from the very beginning, and was thus only about halfway into her bowels before he began pushing and pulling his cock back and forth. Hayley gasped and whimpered a little at first, doing her best to adjust to the unusually large intruder spreading her asshole wide open, clinging to Taylor for dear life as Boy began to thrust into her previously virgin ass with the same passion he has earlier shown thrusting into her mouth. It was hard going at first, and painful, as evidenced by the tears in Hayley's eyes and the whimpers escaping her mouth, but soon both Boy and Hayley managed to settle into a rhythm that worked for both of them, with Boy gradually pounding into Hayley faster and harder as she bucked her hips back at him, as though subconsciously yearning to feel him buried to the hilt in her ass.

Taylor waited until his little sister began moving on her own and bucking in time with Boys thrusts into her ass before he, too, began thrusting up into her once again, eliciting a loud mown from Hayley that left her practically squirming against him. In no time at all, Taylor was back to fucking his little sister as fast and as hard as he had always wanted, only now with Boy behind her to match him thrust for thrust. The two boys pistoned in and out of Hayley as though in sync with one another, fucking her in perfect tandem and stuffing both her pussy and ass full of their meat.

"Oh, fuuuuuck...!" Hayley whimpered as she squirmed and writhes in Taylor's lap, bucking her hips and gripping him rightly as she fought to conquer both cocks inside of her. Despite her groans, however, it was becoming increasingly clear to Taylor, at least, that Hayley was beginning to enjoy her new position pressed between her two favorite boys. "Uhnn, I...I feel so full. Oh! Ahn! Ahh, you guys are too much...!"

"Come on, Hayley, tell me how you really feel," Taylor urged her, thrusting up into his little sister as she clung tightly to him. Hayley's cunt tightened around his thrusting cock as he spoke, indicating he was right. "You like it, don't you, sis?"

"I do..." Hayley whined, blushing deeply and all but burying her face in her big brother's shoulder as he pounded her pussy exactly the way she liked it. "Your cock feels so good, Taylor. It's like it was made for me. I want you, all of you, as deep as you can go. Oh, god, I love feeling you inside me..."

"And what about Boy?"

"Huh...?"

"You like his cock, too, don't you?" Taylor asked, egging her on with a smirk on his face even as he continues to drive himself deeper and deeper inside of her. "You don't want him feeling left out, right? Tell him just like you told me."

Even as he was being spoken of, Boy was still picking up steam right behind Hayley, his hands grabbing at her hips as he fucked her ass harder and harder, gasping audibly as he felt his cock being squeezed by Hayley's warm and tightening bowels. The youth was mimicking Taylor's movements, it seemed, watching how the older boy thrust into the blonde's cunt in order to learn exactly how to do the same to her ass. At the sound of his name, Boy perked up, but he most certainly did not stop pounding in and out of Hayley's tender ass.

"Oh, Boy...!" Hayley moaned, leaning back against the youth and doing her best to look at him over her shoulder with a smile, even as she whined and whimpered with every one of his thrusts into her aching ass. "God, Boy, it hurts so much, but it feels so good. I never knew it could be like this. Don't stop, Boy, please don't stop...!"

And, as though Boy understood exactly what Hayley was saying, he followed through, not only continuing to duck the teenager's tightening ass, but doing so with even more ferocity than before. Not to be outdone, Taylor smiled and picked up his place as well, thrust up and into his little sister faster and harder, as though he was determined to leave her cunt sore and raw. All poor Hayley could do was hang on for dear life between them, her hips bucking and her back arching as she felt herself being torn apart in the most exquisite way possible. Never before has she ever experienced such ecstasy, her mind all but a lost dog as she felt cocks pounding into her pussy and her ass over and over and over, driving her mad and ruining her forever.

When Hayley finally came, she did so with a squeal so high pitched that it was almost silent, her eyes shooting wide open as she felt every muscle in her body tighten at once. The girl's entire body squirmed and writhed as her orgasm shook through her form, pushing her over the edge and into new vistas is pain and pleasure she has never before experienced. So powerful was her orgasm that Hayley practically bit down on Taylor's shoulder, muddling herself as she came on his cock.

"Mmmmph!!" she whimpered, digging her teeth into her big brother's shoulder as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. "Mmm! Mmmm...!"

Of course, feeling Hayley practically explode with ecstacy as her cunt and ass both tightened around their thrusting cocks was all the motivation Taylor and Boy needed to begin their journey down the home stretch. The two boys began slamming into Hayley almost simultaneously, faster and harder and deeper than ever before, as though racing to see who could cum inside the fourteen-year-old first. Poor Hayley was left pressed between them, panting and whining, unable to so anything but take her pounding like a good girl as Taylor and Boy jackhammered into her holes again and again and again, sending wave after wave I'd pain and pleasure alike shooting through her womb and bowels in equal measure.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...!" Hayley squealed and whimpered, her eyes closed as she felt her brothers duck the living daylights out of her. "Please, please, please...!"

A few moments later, all three of them got their wish as they came at almost exactly the same time. Taylor and Boy both groaned loudly as they came inside of Hayley, both of them burying their cocks to the hilt inside the girl as they launched load after load of hot seed deep inside her. Pressed between them, Hayley cooed and whimpered adorably as she felt her brothers ejaculate inside of her, filling her with their warm spunk, Taylor pumping his fiery hot cream straight up into her womb as Boy fired rope after rope of his own cum deep in Hayley's tender ass. The sensation of being so completely filled in both holes was enough to drive Hayley to yet another orgasm of her own, a smaller one, but still strong enough to send her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she writhed between her brothers, stuffed full of their cock and both unable and unwilling to escape.

All three of them lay together afterward, exhausted, out of breath, and drenched in sweat. Hayley had all but collapsed against Taylor, who lovingly kissed the top of her head even as he felt his semi-erect cock still buried in her cunt. Boy, likewise, was practically laying against Hayley's slick back as he recovered from his own orgasm, his softening cock still resting inside of Hayley. Taylor was thus left supporting the two of them, Boy and Hayley alike, but he didn't mind, and even smiled as he felt his little sister and his adopted brother fight to catch their breath.

"Good job, Boy," Taylor said once he managed to catch his own breath. With Hayley still pressed between them, he held a fist out towards the youth, a sign of companionship. "Not everyday we get to make a sister sandwich. You go, dude."

And, whether Boy understood what Taylor was saying or not, he returned the gesture nonetheless, fist-bumping the older boy in solidarity. Between them, Hayley simply rolled her eyes and groaned as she felt their hot seed dripping out of her freshly fucked holes.

"You guys are such jerks..."


End file.
